Legend
by delusionment
Summary: -Legend of Mana- Pearl and Elazul tell the younger Jumi generation the story of a woman’s bravery and the sparkle that allowed her to save the Jumi, defeat the dragon Drakonis, and stop the war between humans and fairies. -one-shot-


(- -)

Legend

"Gather around, children, and we shall tell you a story," Pearl replied. She sat down on a stone as her Jumi Knight, Elazul stood behind her. The children sat around Pearl, anticipating her story. "This story has happened over 300 years ago.

"300 years ago, the Jumi were dying out. Many went into hiding from persecution, and many were killed for their cores," Pearl recounted. "There was also a jewel hunter who specifically chased down the Jumi for their cores.

"During this time, I was unaware of my own past. Whenever I tried to remember it, I would end up lost and away from Elazul. There was one time that happened."

"I went to a small town called Domina to find Pearl. When I was interrogating a girl on Pearl's location, a woman stood up for the girl. She even lent me a hand in finding Pearl," Elazul replied.

"It was with that encounter with us, that this woman became entwined with the Jumi. She helped us and the Jumi without hesitation," Pearl added.

"But Pearl! Isn't there a legend that if a person cries for the Jumi, they shall be turned to stone?" a small Jumi asked. "That was to keep people away from us, wasn't it?"

Pearl smiled softly. "Yes, that's right. This woman knew this legend, but she ignored it. She tried her best to stop the jewel hunter from stealing the cores of others. She escorted me up to the Tower of Leires, did her best to protect Esmeralda, she sheltered both Elazul and me at her home, and drive away Florina of the Clarius' nightmares."

"Most importantly, she saved our race from dying out," Elazul concluded. "She resurrected the ancestral home of the Jumi, the Bejeweled City and stopped the jewel hunter from causing any more harm. She had been feeding the cores of the Jumi to her master, who had the power to revive Florina."

"After both were defeated, this woman cried tears of compassion for our race. She was turned to stone as that old legend was true," The Guardian stated. "All Jumi were brought back to life with her tears. In turn, all the Jumi cried for this woman and brought her back to life with the legendary Teardrop Crystals."

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"I am sure everyone could sense the bright sparkle in this woman. She was brave and powerful and that sparkle allowed her to save us all from destruction," Elazul commented.

"Saving us was not the only thing she did. We have heard tales that she defeated four powerful dragons and stopped a war between the humans and fairies," Pearl replied.

"Is she still alive?"

"Can we meet her?"

The Guardian shook her head. "She isn't. All these things she did were done 300 years ago. While she could have lived with us by surviving on our tears, she chose to die peacefully in her home. She saved us so we must remember her story and her actions."

"I am sure some of you will leave this city someday for the world. If you do, you should at least visit her grave," Elazul said. "Find a lone house on a hill. This place has an orchard and variety of workshops, and a pasture and barn. In the pasture, is her grave. You will know it is hers because it is marked with a sword I gave to her called the Sword of Fate."

"The woman had two apprentices who were siblings and sorcerers. The sorcerers' descendants are running the house. They shall treat you well."

"Pearl! Elazul! You haven't told us what this woman's name is!" A Jumi boy exclaimed.

"Her name is Ruka. Never forget that. Never forget what she has done for us all."

* * *

Hello all. delusionment here with a one-shot. I completed this story about five months ago, and I wonder why I never really posted it up. Anyway, this story takes place roughly 300 years after the end of Legend of Mana. My main character was the heroine who I have named Ruka. Many of the Jumi race should still be alive since they can live for long periods of time as long as their jewel cores remain intact so Elazul and Pearl are the storytellers. Anyway, that's it. I love readers and reviews, so read and review if you desire. Thanks for reading!


End file.
